


重逢

by Maotuan2333



Series: AC乙女短篇 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maotuan2333/pseuds/Maotuan2333
Summary: 标题又是瞎取的，乙女向，oocabo，有产乳，pwp，请自行避雷cp女德莫斯（卡珊德拉）×原创角色，有阿列克西欧斯×原创角色提及时间线在皮洛斯之战后，官方监狱剧情前几天
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s), Deimos (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s), Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AC乙女短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762438
Kudos: 4





	重逢

浓厚的夜幕笼罩了雅典，厚实的乌云遮蔽了月亮与繁星的微光，连众神都知晓克勒翁和秩序神教已经在此一手遮天。这里自从那场大瘟疫和伯利克里的死亡后便荣光不再，海伦在多年后终于回到了自己的家乡，却是以一个战俘的身份——皮洛斯之战以斯巴达的失利告终，双方签订了暂时的停战协议，而这份协议最奇怪的地方就是要斯巴达军队交出他们雇佣的勇士“薄雾”，也就是海伦，当时布拉西达斯重伤昏迷，她的同伴阿列克西欧斯在战场上失踪，暂时接任的斯巴达统帅便毫无顾忌地把她卖了。  
这完全不合逻辑，海伦深知此时雅典背后的势力是神教，按照他们以往的行事风格，绝不可能在找到叛逃八年的成员后还让其存活于世，然而她已经被囚禁在这充满腐朽气息的牢房里两三天了，这期间她除了看守的雅典卫兵没见到任何人，他们到底有什么目的？阿列克西欧斯又会在哪儿？他会不会有危险？一个接一个的问题让她更加不安，可她此时唯一能做的就是在牢房中窃听周围能听到的一切以获取尽可能多的情报。  
“真庆幸那家伙还没醒。”门口的卫兵为了打发时间忍不住开口聊了起来。  
“驯鹰人吗？没错，他可不是什么善茬儿，要不是那位天选者没准儿我脑袋都没了。”  
阿列克西欧斯？他也在这儿？先前不祥的预感被落实，海伦的心情又沉重了几分，如果他现在还没醒的话那肯定伤得不轻，情况不妙。  
“嘿，这个靓妞又是谁？皮洛斯的交际花吗？”其中一个嘴欠的家伙凑近了牢门试图借手中火把看清狱中人的模样，却被另一个人拉了回去：“小心点白痴！这女人就是传说中的薄雾！”  
没错，海伦也算是个有些名气的佣兵，虽然远不如驯鹰人，不过一开始她也没想过出名，自从叛离神教后她不得不东躲西藏，为了避免生计成为问题，她戴上了面具做起了雇佣兵的活计。为了尽量掩人耳目，她往往都是在起雾的时候出击，随后借着雾气消失，加之她的雇主从未见过她的真容也没人知道她的真名，所以都称呼她为“薄雾”，一来二去关于她的传说也开始愈发玄乎，有人说她是艾柯吕斯化身，会带来死亡之雾，也有人说她面容可怖因此要借面具遮掩，不过这些流言总体来说是有利的，她成功地骗过了不少人，直到她四年前跟踪德莫斯时被打掉面具。  
牢房外突然传来脚步声，海伦抬起头，出现在她视野中的正是“天选者”德莫斯，她不耐烦地挥了挥手，门口的卫兵便识趣地离开，让她直接打开牢门走了进来。一别几年，她们的两次重逢都是灾难，上一次海伦差点被德莫斯一剑刺穿心脏，她趁着面具被打落后德莫斯愣神时反击逃脱，不过今天就没那么简单了，海伦手中空无一物，德莫斯则全副武装，加之在力量和技巧上的优势，如果两人争斗，结局可想而知。  
“许久不见，德莫斯。”海伦望着熟悉的面孔，八年前的稚气荡然无存，相比四年前半神的眼神更加冷酷嗜血，她无法与德莫斯对视，四年前德莫斯充满杀意的眼神令她噩梦连连，梦中十三岁的德莫斯和十七岁的她在神教艰苦残酷的训练后，德莫斯缱绻在她怀里轻声唤她的名字，而她答应后德莫斯却将达摩利克斯之剑刺入她的胸膛，十三岁的女孩满脸鲜血，眼神比刀子更锋利冰冷，口中只吐出一个词：叛徒。  
“叛徒！”德莫斯如同一只暴起的母狮，狠狠掐着海伦的脖子将她砸在冰冷的石墙上，海伦觉得自己全身的骨头都被撞散了架一样，德莫斯暴怒的脸庞因为撞击和无法呼吸带来的眩晕有些模糊，她强势的Alpha信息素因为她的情绪疯狂地在狭窄的空间中蔓延，海伦因为难以呼吸在嗅觉上并未受太多影响，可是德莫斯的气场杀意满满，在她面前不少Alpha都会败下阵来，而海伦这样的Omega更是变本加厉。出于求生的本能她抓住了德莫斯的手，努力地试图挣脱，德莫斯却加大了指尖的力度，静静看着面前的人近乎绝望地不停挣扎，直到囚徒快要晕过去时，德莫斯将她甩到了地上。  
死里逃生的人痛苦地趴在地上咳嗽起来，不过Alpha的信息素和气场也没让情况缓解多少，每次咳嗽前的深呼吸都仿佛有巨石压在胸口一般。“所以，神教选择了让你来处决我，对吗？”在呼吸相对平稳之后，海伦低着头表达了疑问，她不敢看德莫斯，每次她望向这张美丽的脸，她都能看到八年前被她抛弃在那个毒蛇窝里的小女孩，那个与她相依为命，情同姐妹，最后却不得不孤身一人在神教生存的，家人。“对不起……”这三个字是这般无力，如果德莫斯真的要杀她，那么这便是她的遗言。  
听到她的话，德莫斯怒极反笑：“神教让我来处决你？现在神教，雅典，甚至日后整个希腊都会属于我，你以为是谁留住了你的命？”她上前将海伦松散的棕发攥在手中，狠狠拉扯逼迫她抬头看着自己的眼睛，“像你这样的叛徒，死亡对你来说都是奖励。”  
德莫斯话音刚落，就注意到面前人眼中溢出的恐惧——德莫斯的信息素已经充满了整个牢房，当海伦真正反应过来时，她的腿已经软得根本无法支撑她站起来，先前她的深呼吸让她吸入了太多的Alpha信息素，本来半个月前结束的发情期在这种近乎可怕的压迫下又一次开始了，可怜的Omega在德莫斯的控制下完全没有逃脱的机会，抑制剂的效果在半神的信息素面前简直微不足道。德莫斯轻轻抚摸着海伦忍不住夹紧摩擦的修长双腿，耳边隐忍的呻吟如同幻梦一般。九年，自她十二岁时撞破了海伦分化时的发情期开始，那股甜腻的香气就在她的脑中挥之不去，她们之间的关系也在海伦分化后更加亲近。  
“姐姐，我可以喜欢你吗？”海伦第一次发情期结束的夜晚，德莫斯依偎在她怀里问道。房间里的烛火在那孩子的眼中跳动，宛如其满心的希冀。  
“傻丫头，当然，姐姐也一直很喜欢你啊。”海伦点点她的鼻子，将怀中的人儿又拥紧了一些。德莫斯轻轻点了点头，等她分化以后，她就可以和海伦永远在一起，她一定会成为强大的Alpha，她能感觉到。然而等到她分化的那一天，她倾慕的人已经背叛了神教，背叛了她。  
逐渐浓郁的奶油与草莓的气息中混合了一股令德莫斯极为不快的味道——属于另一个Omega的百里香气味，驯鹰人信息素的味道。“德莫斯……住手……”不知道是因为强烈的压迫感或是别的什么，海伦的声音里带着几分哭腔，眼里也泛起隐隐的泪花。  
德莫斯抓住Omega试图推开她的双手，面前那张脸上无助的表情仿佛触动了她内心某个柔软的角落——她从未见过海伦这样的表情。可是海伦一次次的背叛，从使命到感情，再到身体，她积累多年的怒火终于在此刻找到了发泄处，这会是一次惩罚，一次报复，还有就是对海伦所有权的一次宣告。  
不减反增的威压让海伦发出一声压抑的抽噎，随即便被德莫斯不耐烦地按着肩膀从侧卧被调整作平躺，半神的另一只手则及时捧住她的头让她不至于被坚硬的地板磕碰。“德莫斯……呜……”她觉得自己已经要窒息了——她从来没有与Alpha如此亲密地接触过，偏偏第一次接触的Alpha就强到不可理喻，她根本无力抵抗，更何况，这个Alpha是她放在心底的挚爱，不过此时，双方都清楚地知道，这是一次她无法规避或抵抗的伤害。德莫斯没用什么力气便将海伦夹紧的大腿分开，直截了当地掀起她单薄的衣裙并扯下了她缠在胯间的浅色布料，直接将Omega最羞耻的秘密暴露在赤红的火光下，她腿间潮湿一片，天赋异禀的小穴一次次收缩着，时不时地渗出更多液体，毫不收敛地展示着饥渴。  
“德莫……呜~”湿漉漉的甬道很轻松地容纳了德莫斯的两根手指，表面的薄茧轻轻剐蹭敏感的内壁，不受控制的柔软呻吟因为散发至全身的快感从唇间溢出，海伦及时用双手捂住自己的嘴，她努力地想无视这种感觉，可是德莫斯抽插手指的动作却让她忍不住地绞紧了花穴，她不知所措地想要挣扎，却被德莫斯一只手制住，只能做着无谓的扭动。陷入发情期的身体阻碍着理智，她想告诉德莫斯所有的一切，无论是她出逃的原因还是关于德莫斯的真相，可是现在的情形下，她的身体道出的事实只有一个：她在享受Alpha给她带来的快乐。  
黏腻的水声在静谧的牢房中格外清晰，Omega的小穴热情地配合着德莫斯的手指规律地吮吸，紧致而柔软。多年不见，她的好姐姐身材更加婀娜，数年身处腥风血雨之间给她几分锋利而成熟的风韵，不过让德莫斯没有想到的是，一个常年潜藏在暗处给神教制造麻烦的雇佣兵，在Alpha面前竟然会像只惊慌失措的小鹿。Omega压抑的鼻音逐渐高昂，德莫斯轻轻勾了勾嘴角，将海伦捂嘴的手轻轻拿开，俯下身给了Omega一个近乎温柔的浅吻。“翻身，趴下。”猝不及防地，德莫斯将沾满爱液的手指从海伦身体里抽出，冷酷地命令道，方才的轻吻，不过是半神的一点怜悯。“德莫斯……”海伦闭上那双琥珀一样的眼睛，一滴晶莹的泪水自眼角滑落至发鬓，很明显，她在害怕，尽管从德莫斯将她按在墙上的那一刻她就预料到事情一定会无法挽回，可她依旧无法面对这一切，她宁愿德莫斯将手中的利剑刺入她的心脏也不想让这种事发生。  
“我不会说第二遍。”话虽如此，半神在面对她时已经是格外地耐心，若是别人那此时定是血溅当场。Alpha的威压让海伦不堪重负，她最终还是服从了德莫斯的命令，翻身后用手肘和膝盖支撑着轻轻颤抖的身体，她身上用作盔甲衬里的衣裙已经被汗湿，德莫斯见状便撕扯下了这些没什么用的布料，让她的海伦赤身裸体地跪趴在她身前，口中因羞耻而发出哽咽，饥渴的花穴却规律地翕动着，里面流出的水甚至从穴口滴落到了她身下的稻草上。“看来我那所谓的哥哥没少喂你，”德莫斯解开自己的裙甲，傲人的器物戏弄一般地顶在湿漉漉的穴口顶弄了几下，更多的透明液体很快就沾上了顶部，“连Omega都能满足你，那一个真正的Alpha，又会如何呢？”  
“我不……呜……不，啊~哈啊~”足够的润滑让德莫斯很轻易地插入进来，前所未有的快感从耻骨附近炸裂开来，Omega想拒绝的话语也在剧烈的快感中支离破碎，不，不……不！理智在Omega对Alpha的渴求面前根本不堪一击，此时她甚至因为德莫斯的分身给她带来的强烈快感连一句完整的话都说不出，她和德莫斯被神教扭曲的畸形关系甚至让她在此刻感到了诡异的归属感和救赎。“别……啊~德莫斯……停……呜嗯……”德莫斯的分身有时会顶到她的宫口，却不肯进去，但光是她现在的行为就足够让海伦溃不成军。  
“你喜欢这样。”德莫斯一语中的，这种直截了当到有些粗暴的方式反而让海伦的身体更加热情地迎合Alpha的侵犯，柔软紧致的甬道随着德莫斯规律的抽插努力吮吸着讨好德莫斯，而她唇间急促的喘息和呻吟更是昭然若揭。德莫斯俯下身亲吻舔舐着海伦后颈轻微肿胀的腺体，感受着曾照顾她的姐姐在她的权威下颤抖，服从，而她伸手将海伦的胸乳玩弄于掌心时，她发现了额外的惊喜。海伦的呻吟很明显在德莫斯开始揉弄她的胸乳时变了调，并且明显地抗拒着她持续的触碰，而也是海伦抗拒挣扎之时，德莫斯的掌心擦过挺立的乳尖，感受到了温热而明显的——湿润，她收回自己的手用舌尖舔舐了一下，是乳汁。很明显这是长期滥用抑制剂的副作用，或者在那些笃信神明的人眼中，这是阿芙洛狄忒对那些亵渎神明恩惠的Omega的惩罚，让他们忆起自己生儿育女的责任，同时面对Alpha求欢时更加乖巧而依赖。  
“德莫斯，德……呜……求你……嗯啊~不……呜呜……”Omega屈辱的哭声掺杂着淫乱的呻吟愈演愈烈，德莫斯在发现海伦异常的泌乳之后很快又将她翻过来，不假思索地便含住了无比敏感脆弱的乳尖吮吸啃咬，同时将自己的阴茎又一次送入海伦的身体。上下夹击的强烈刺激让海伦难以承受，而意料之外的身体异常更是让她落下了羞耻的泪水，她在情欲的泥沼中向德莫斯讨饶，换来的却只有她恶意的啃咬和更变本加厉的操弄。“不要……嗯啊~德莫……呜啊啊！呜~”在德莫斯粗暴的动作之下，可怜的Omega高高抬起腰肢尖叫着潮吹了，一股清澈的液体顺着两人交合的地方逐渐流出，有些失神的双眼还在落泪，微张的双唇甚至未深呼吸几次便被德莫斯吻住，香甜的乳汁随着强硬的亲吻流入口中，她别无选择只能吞下。“别弄了……嗯~呜……”一吻结束，德莫斯用指甲开始抠弄另一边没有被抚慰的乳尖，这一次，她清晰地看到了乳白色的液体从Omega的乳尖流出，德莫斯忍不住舔舔嘴唇，这甜美的惊喜真是让人怎么尝都不够。  
“我本来不打算标记你的，不过现在……”  
“不，德莫斯……求求你……嗯唔唔！”德莫斯不耐烦地捂住了Omega的嘴，此刻海伦说什么都是无用的，她无法反抗一个如此强大的Alpha。体内的器物又一次开始耕耘起来，比起之前更加气势汹汹，并且几乎每次都精准地顶在已经愈发柔软的宫口附近。Omega已经耗尽了挣扎的力气，花穴却不住地吮吸着Alpha的分身，闷闷的呻吟透过德莫斯的指缝在牢房中回荡——若非她们之间多年的误会与龃龉，此刻的声音应该唤着Alpha的名字吧。  
德莫斯仿佛上瘾了一样俯下身又去吸吮Omega的乳汁，不过令人惋惜的是那些乳汁虽香甜，量却完全没有她想得那么多，更何况她那般贪婪的吮吸很快就把两边的乳汁全数吸尽，几次用唇舌刺激无果后她不满地咬了一口已经红肿的乳尖，下身也更加卖力地在那穴里抽插，仿佛这样就能让海伦再开始泌乳一样，不过这招虽不能在这方面奏效，满脸泪痕的Omega却是彻底被德莫斯掌控——捂住海伦嘴巴的手不知何时已经移开，德莫斯将她翻过身托起后让她坐着从身后再次被贯穿，柔软的宫口终于被撑开进入，Alpha耳边回荡的只有带着哭腔的呻吟和破碎得不像样的拒绝。  
后颈的腺体附近落下几个轻吻，海伦模糊的意识已经不足以支撑她去思索什么，也许这亲吻中是期待，奖励，或是占有，不过这一切都不重要了。宫口一次次被撑开又退出的快感让她忍不住又尖叫着潮吹了一次，此刻后颈传来了强烈的刺痛，再次顶入宫口的性器顶端也逐渐膨胀起来，Alpha浓稠的精液从中射出，给本就被填得满满当当的身体带来又一波陌生的感觉。海伦抬起头不断地喘息，泪水从眼角不断滑落，她与德莫斯的信息素随着半神凶狠的噬咬和不断的射精逐渐混合，德莫斯的手轻轻抚上她因为大量精液而略微鼓胀的小腹，后颈的啃咬随着射精的完成逐渐被安抚一样的舔舐替代——她现在是德莫斯的Omega，这意味着她至少短时间内不会死，而是怀上半神的孩子绵延她的血脉，然后……然后怎样呢？海伦来不及思考了，在德莫斯的结消退后从她体内退出时，她就已经因体力耗尽与精神打击昏睡过去——她终究没能逃过神教带给她与她所爱之人的阴影。


End file.
